That Night
by hurufve
Summary: Malam itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun marah. Marah pada Kyungsoo yang tak mempercayainya, yang meragukan cintanya, yang selalu mempermainkan hubungan mereka -dengan mengancam putus di setiap Kyungsoo kesal. /"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Kita putus, sekarang."/ "Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?". A BaekSoo Fanfiction at 3rd Chap! [CH1: CHANKAI CH2:HUNRIS] RnR?
1. Chanyeol and Kai

.

.

.

That Night

A ChanKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Park Chanyeol, and Kim Jongin, as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Udara putih tampak turut keluar mengikuti helaan nafasnya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun di atas lengannya yang berbalut jaket tebal –berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Kaki panjangnya ia biarkan menggelantung dan ia ayunkan seperti ayunan yang ada di taman bermain sebelah rumahnya. Malam ini dingin sekali, dan sialnya Jongin tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bergelung dalam selimut tebal miliknya di rumah.

Jongin merutuk pelan –merutuki Baekhyun yang dengan cerobohnya menjatuhkan pot bunga yang sudah susah-susah mereka buat untuk tugas esok hari. Jongin jadi harus menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen Baekhyun –yang mana jauh sekali dari rumahnya– untuk membuat kembali tugas mereka. Oh Tuhan, Jongin tidak mau dihukum Jung Sonsaengnim hanya karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas keterampilan ini. Mungkin Jongin akan tenang saja kalau hukumannya hanya sekedar dijemur di lapangan, tapi hukuman Jung Sonsaengnim berbeda. Mereka mungkin akan disuruh untuk berpakaian wanita atau bahkan mencium teman sesama jenis mereka. _Shit_. Jongin tidak mau Sehun menertawakannya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia duduk diam di halte bis ini –berharap masih ada bis yang beroperasi dan bersedia mengantarnya pulang di jam selarut ini. Namun tak ada satu kendaraanpun yang lewat di depannya sedari tadi. Jangankan kendaraan, satu manusia saja tidak ada. Jongin mulai menangis dalam hatinya. Ya ampun, bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa pulang sampai besok?

Jongin merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya. Disentuhnya beberapa kali layar ponsel yang menampilkan beberapa tombol angka.

_Bintang dua satu lima pagar. _

Bukan apa-apa, hanya layanan cek pulsa. Well, Jongin lebih suka memakai sistem prabayar daripada sistem pascabayar yang banyak dipakai teman-temannya. Sistem ini lebih membantu Jongin untuk berhemat, asal kau tahu.

_'Your remaining saldo is 0 Won'_

Jongin memandang lesu layar ponselnya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaket dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mungkin saja ada telepon umum, bukan?

Tapi nihil.

Hanya ada sebuah mesin minuman di seberang halte bis yang sedang ia duduki saat ini.

"Aish."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke rumah Baekhyun –Jongin terlalu takut pada kekasih Baekhyun yang posesifnya luar biasa itu. Jongin juga tidak punya pulsa untuk meminta bantuan Sehun atau siapapun di luar sana agar menjemputnya di pinggiran kota yang amat sepi ini. Tidak ada jaringan _wi-fi_ untuk menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Jongin benar-benar terisolasi.

Benar.

Jongin tidak akan bisa pulang sampai besok pagi.

Dan Jongin yakin, ia bisa mati beku jika terus duduk di halte ini dan menunggu pagi datang.

Kecuali jika ada pulsa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselnya –nyasar. Atau jika ada seribu selimut tebal yang tiba-tiba terbang ke arahnya dan menghangatkan dirinya. Atau jika tiba-tiba ada seorang malaikat datang menjemputnya dari semua kegelapan ini.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Cukup.

Sudah cukup berfantasinya. Jongin harus menghadapi realita sekarang.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri –mengecek apakah jalan raya di depannya cukup sepi atau tidak. Jongin mulai menyebrang, mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa bus bisa saja lewat ketika ia meninggalkan halte. Jongin tidak peduli. Toh, membeli minuman di _vending machine_ itu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mesin di hadapannya. Minuman di sini tidak begitu mahal seperti di rumahnya. Oh, bahkan di sini pilihan rasanya lebih lengkap!

Jemari Jongin menelusuri kaca mesin minuman yang berembun itu –mulai berpikir minuman apa yang akan dibelinya. Mata Jongin mendadak berbinar. _Fanty_ _Fruty_ rasa semangka! Ah, Jongin sudah mencari minuman ini kemana-mana! Dan akhirnya Jongin menemukannya!

Jongin melirik ke bawah target minumannya –melihat seberapa murah harga yang di pasang untuk soda rasa semangka itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil, hanya 700 Won.

Jongin merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil dompet. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ya Tuhan, apakah ini waktunya untuk mengambil uang kiriman ibunya di bank?

Argh.

Jongin hanya punya 1000 Won di dompetnya sekarang. Naik bis akan menghabiskan sekitar 500 Won. Dan Jongin cukup tahu, sisanya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli soda yang menggiurkan itu.

Jongin mengerang frustasi. Ia mengambil recehan-recehan itu dari dompetnya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam mesin. Aish. Minuman apa yang bisa ia dapat hanya dengan uang kurang dari 500 Won?

Oh ya.

Kopi.

Ya, tentu saja.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk memencet tombol bewarna hijau –yang membuatnya memesan kopi yang paling murah di mesin itu. Tak apalah. Lagipula, kopi cocok untuk orang yang sedang dilanda frustasi seperti dirinya, bukan?

Mesin mulai bergerak. Kopi yang menjadi targetnyapun mulai bergerak maju –hendak jatuh dan masuk ke dalam lubang pintu keluar. Jongin memandangnya penuh harap. Entah mengapa, waktu terasa melambat di saat-saat seperti ini –menunggu kopi pesanannya jatuh keluar dari benda kotak yang dingin itu. Jongin yakin, hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untuk kaleng itu jatuh.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti-

APA-APAAN INI?!

MESIN MINUMAN INI BERHENTI BERGERAK!

"Yya! Apa yang terjadi dengan mesin ini?!" Jongin mulai menggedor-gedor kaca di hadapannya. Aish. Padahal kaleng targetnya itu sudah ada di ujung, TAPI MENGAPA?!

"Aaaaaaaargh." Jongin mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang mesin kurang ajar itu. Yang tadi itu uang terakhir yang sangat berharga baginya, dan Jongin harap ia bisa mendapat kesenangan di tengah-tengah kejenuhannya menunggu bis yang tidak kunjung datang. Dan sekarang? Semuanya kacau.

"Kembalikan uangku! Kembalikan uangku! Kembalikan uangku! Kembalikan uangku! Kembalikan uangku! Yya! Keluarkan minu–"

"Seharusnya kau tidak menendangnya seperti itu."

Jongin menghentikan aksi menendang-mesin-kurang-ajar itu, dan menolehkan kepalanya, memandang seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu tidak membalas tatapan Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil banyak recehan dari sana, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mesin.

Jongin diam. Namun matanya terus bergerak mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda asing di hadapannya.

_Fanty Fruty_.

Lidah Jongin keluar dari tempatnya dan membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Oh God, Jongin benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Hei, jangan melamun."

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat dingin menyapa kulit wajahnya. Pemuda asing itu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang di berikan Jongin. Ia menjauhkan kaleng soda yang tadinya ia tempelkan pada pipi Jongin dan menempatkannya tepat di depan mata Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Ia menatap kaleng soda di hadapannya dan menggerakkan matanya untuk melirik pemuda yang ada di belakang kaleng itu. "Apa?"

Pemuda tinggi itu lagi-lagi terkekeh. Jongin mengernyit. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kau menginginkannya bukan? Ambil saja."

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa pendengarannya sedikit terganggu karena udara dingin malam ini?

"Tidak mau? Baiklah." Pemuda itu menjauhkan kaleng sodanya dari pandangan Jongin dan berbalik –hendak kembali ke motor besarnya, sebelum tangan Jongin meraih lengannya yang tebalut jaket kulit hitam.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya –membuat poninya yang sudah mulai panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. Aish. Meminta minuman pada orang asing itu memalukan.

Pemuda itu kembali menghadap Jongin dan terkekeh. Ia membuka kaleng sodanya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menerima kaleng bewarna merah dan hijau itu dan meneguknya dengan semangat. "Ah, aku tidak pernah mengira rasanya akan semanis ini."

Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak rambut Jongin pelan. Membuat Jongin menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung.

"A- ah, maaf." Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari kepala Jongin.

"E- emm, ya. Tidak apa." Jongin tersenyum canggung. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara minumnya –bersikap seolah tidak peduli dengan pemuda asing itu.

Tetapi tidak.

Mata Jongin sibuk mengikuti gerak pemuda itu yang kembali memasukkan beberapa koin uang receh dan memesan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dapat Jongin lihat, gerak-gerik pemuda itu sangat canggung, sama seperti dirinya. Well yeah, mungkin ini yang disebut Baekhyun gerak pengalih perhatian.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri menenggak minumannya di depan mesin minuman.

"Tu- tunggu."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin penuh tanya. "Ya?"

"Ini.. terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari menggoyang-goyang pelan kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Tidak masalah." Pemuda itu kembali berbalik setelah melayangkan sebuah senyum lebar untuk Jongin. Jongin menudukkan kepalanya. Oh God, wajahnya terasa panas sekali.

"Tunggu."

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berbalik.

"E-emm.. itu.. Apa kau tahu kapan bis selanjutnya datang?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya, entah karena apa. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan orang asli daerah ini."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aaah, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju motor besarnya.

"Tunggu."

Pemuda tinggi itu mau tak mau berbalik dan kembali menghadap Jongin. "Ya?"

"Apa.." Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya, masih menolak untuk menatap pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

"…"

"… aku boleh meminjam ponselmu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu." Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengetikkan sederet nomor yang sempat ia hafalkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

_'Yoboseyo.'_

"Yoboseyo. Sehun, cepat jemput aku di kawasan apartemen Baekhyun! Kau tahu lokasinya kan? Cepat, sudah tidak ada bis yang lewat sekarang."

Jongin cepat-cepat mematikan sambungannya tanpa memberi sedikitpun kesempatan bagi lawan bicaranya untuk merespon kalimat perintahnya. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menerima kembali ponselnya dan membalas senyum Jongin. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ada sederet nomor yang menunggu untuk di- _dial. _Ia yakin, ini bukan nomor seseorang yang bernama Sehun tadi. "Jadi.."

Jongin menahan nafasnya. "..."

".. nama apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk menamai kontak ini?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menelan ludahnya –berusaha menelan jauh-jauh suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Jongin merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Emm, yang itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk malu. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya.

"Aku.. akan menghubungimu duluan. Mm.. yah.. Besok pagi."

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya di sana –gugup.

"Baiklah. E-emm.. Apa.. aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya, namun matanya bergerak menatap Chanyeol dari balik poninya. Jantung Jongin mendadak berpacu lebih cepat. Oh God, Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekali dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Temani aku. Sampai temanku datang."

"…"

"…"

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Tapi aku orang yang cepat bosan."

"Kita bisa mengobrol, atau bahkan bermain."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku ingin bermain.."

"…"

".. lidah denganmu."

.

.

FIN

.

.

well yeah, selamat berambigu ria lol

gimana? feelnya kurang? iya banget wkwk

chanyeolnya dikit yaa? iya, gue sengaja. padahal nggak ada manfaatnya lol

ada yang ngerasa familiar dengan setting ini? nih setting gue ambil dari kartun. kartun apa hayoo? :3

gue baru pertama nih, bikin dan ngepost ChanKai. jadi, gue nggak ngerti gimana karakteristik mereka.

sering baca sih, tapi tetep aja feelnya kurang pas nulis. jadinya ya kek gini wkwk

gue butuh masukan nih. chanyeol biasanya gimana kalo lagi sama jongin? sebaliknya juga gimana?

jawab yaaa :3 gue tahu kok kalian cinta banget sama ChanKai~

at least, mau review?

kalo mau ngebash juga nggak papa, gue ikhlas koook. asal jangan bash cast sama couplenya aja :3

muach :*


	2. Sehun and Kris

.

.

.

That Night

A Sehun 'n Kris Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Wu Yifan as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Helaan nafasnya menimbulkan kepulan udara putih keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, membuat matanya menatap kerikil yang menggelinding akibat tendangan-tendangan kakinya. Tangannya ia simpan di saku jaket tebalnya –menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Malam ini dingin sekali, tapi entah mengapa ia mendadak ingin keluar dan jalan-jalan.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya sembari terus menunduk –mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa menabrak seseorang. Sehun tidak peduli. Lagipula ia hanya perlu membungkuk sedikit dan meminta maaf kalau sampai itu terjadi, lalu semua selesai.

TUK

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika kerikil yang ia tendang menabrak sebuah kaca.

Minimarket.

Sehun memandang takjub bangunan di depannya. Padahal ini sudah larut sekali, masih saja ada minimarket yang buka. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Kebetulan, Sehun sedang ingin merokok sekarang.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke minimarket itu. Ia berjalan ke arah kulkas besar di sana dan mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin, kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membeli rokoknya.

"Apa ada lagi?"

"_Le Mild_ satu"

Si kasir mengangguk dan segera mengambilkan pesanan Sehun. Ia mulai menghitung harga dan menyerahkan kopi dan rokok pada Sehun.

"Semuanya 3000 Won."

Sehun segera membayarnya dengan uang pas dan pergi dari sana setelah Si kasir tersenyum dan mengatakan terimakasih padanya. Baiklah, sekarang ia harus ke mana?

Sehun tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah sekarang –ibunya pasti akan marah melihat dirinya membawa rokok, dan otomatis Sehun jadi tidak bisa merokok. Ia tidak mungkin mampir ke rumah Jongin –Jongin pasti sudah tidur. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin ke kedai tempatnya biasa nongkrong –ini sudah larut, ingat? Lagipula itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa ia membeli kopi tadi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Kakinya ia biarkan membawanya ke mana saja. Toh, Sehun sedang tidak punya tujuan. Gaya berjalannnya masih sama –menunduk dengan tangan yang ia masukkan saku. Kerikil yang ia tendang menjadi panduan dalam perjalanan tanpa arahnya.

TUK

Sehun mendongak ketika kerikil yang ia tendang kembali menabrak sesuatu. Kali ini pembatas trotoar, bukan kaca seperti sebelumnya.

Taman.

Sehun tersenyum samar memandang tempat yang ada di hadapannya. Merokok di taman tidak dilarang kan?

Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi-kursi kayu yang ada di tengah taman. Lagi-lagi mata Sehun dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Padahal ini sudah larut sekali, tapi masih ada saja pemuda-pemudi yang berkeliaran di taman seperti ini. Pacaran eh?

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya –mencari kursi taman yang kosong. Ia segera berjalan cepat ke sana sesaat ia menemukannya –seolah tidak ingin target kursinya itu direbut. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya dan mulai menyulut rokoknya.

Hisapan pertamanya membuat banyak asap mengepul keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sehun suka sensasi ini. Begitu menyejukkan dan menenangkan. Pikiran-pikiran yang tadinya terngiang dan membuat kepalanya stres seakan ikut tebang bersama asap yang ia hembuskan.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengangkat satu kakinya untuk ia tumpukan pada lutunya yang lain. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia biarkan menjulur di atas sandaran kursi, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk bergerak menjauh dan mendekat pada mulutnya –merokok. Matanya sibuk berkeliling untuk membunuh waktunya.

Taman ini cukup ramai. Sehun heran. Padahal malam ini bukan malam Sabtu ataupun Minggu, tapi banyak pasangan yang datang ke sini untuk menikmati malam. Ah, mungkin karena keadaan taman yang remang-remang, sehingga menarik pasangan-pasangan itu ke sini setiap malam. Grepe-grepe adalah hal yang cukup umum dalam sebuah hubungan, bukan?

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia bersenandung kecil sembari menikmati acara merokoknya. Well yeah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak seperti ini –merokok dengan tenang tanpa kekhawatiran akan ketahuan dan celotehan Jongin.

KLINTING

Sehun melongokkan wajahnya ke bawah sesaat ia mendengar suara koin yang jatuh ke arahnya. Ada beberapa koin menggelinding ke bawah kakinya yang akhirnya tergeletak jatuh di tanah. Sehun mengernyit. Koin siapa?

"Ah, permisi."

Sehun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya –melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Oh, Si pemilik koin.

Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Sehun dan memunguti koin-koinnya yang berserakan. Sebagai orang yang cukup peduli, tentu saja Sehun ikut membantu –walau bokongnya masih enggan untuk turun dan ikut berjongkok. Setelah semua koin sudah terpungut, Sehun mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang masih berjongkok di depannya itu, kemudian memberikan koin yang ada di genggamannya.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saat pemuda itu melayangkan senyum tipis padanya. Ia kembali pada posisinya merokok saat pemuda di depannya bangkit berdiri.

"E-emm, maaf. Tapi.. boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sehun menatap heran pemuda jangkung di depannya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Oh, jadi semua kursi penuh dan hanya ia yang sendirian?

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda tinggi di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Sehun –satu meter di sebelahnya.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan acara merokoknya –hanya saja kali ini lengannya tidak ia julurkan di sandaran kursi. Suara jangkrik terus memenuhi pendengarannya. Cahaya kunang-kunang sedikit banyak melintasi penglihatannya. Aroma nikotin terus masuk ke pernafasannya. Oh, sungguh malam yang indah.

"Hei, boleh aku minta sebatang?"

Sehun melirik kecil pemuda di sebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya. Ia menyodorkan bungkus rokoknya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke sebelahnya. "Ambil saja."

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan mengambil bungkus rokok yang disodorkan Sehun. Ia mengambil sebatang, kemudian mengembalikan bungkus rokoknya. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. "Eemm, maaf. Boleh pinjam korek?

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Orang ini menyebalkan sekali. Sudah minta rokok, sekarang malah pinjam korek. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan mulai menyulut rokoknya. Kepulan asap keluar bersama nafasnya beberapa detik kemudian. Ia mengembalikan koreknya pada Sehun. "Ini."

Sehun hanya menerimanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada pemuda di sampingnya. Hatinya masih jengkel. Orang ini tidak memiliki modal untuk merokok, tapi tetap saja ingin merokok.

"Enak ya?"

Sehun diam saja ketika –sepertinya– pemuda di sebelahnya mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Kau tahu? Bibir kita bisa saja menjadi hitam kalau kita terus merokok."

Sehun tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah pikirannya bisa tenang dengan merokok.

"Kadang aku takut kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Baiklah, Sehun mulai tertarik dengan celotehan pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Harusnya perokok tidak takut hal semacam itu kan? Oh yeah, seperti dirinya.

"Mm.. yeah.. aku hanya takut pasanganku tidak menyukai bibirku nanti."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut menandakan ia bingung dengan kata-kata rancu yang dilontarkan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan balas menatapnya. "Ciuman."

"Oh." Sehun hanya membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang mulai habis.

"Selain itu, aku rasa bibirku sudah tidak manis lagi."

Sehun hanya diam dan kembali menghisap rokoknya. Asap putih telah memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka, membuat Sehun tidak bisa lagi melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Rasa nikotin. Seperti rokok."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Benarkah? Sehun saja tidak pernah merasakan bibirnya sendiri. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya –menatap Sehun dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian menjatuhkan rokok ke bawah kakinya dan menginjaknya. "Itu berarti kau tak perlu membeli rokok lagi. BIbirmu sudah rasa rokok kan?"

Pemuda di sebelah Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Selera humormu cukup bagus."

Sehun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. "Ya, dan kekehanmu cukup manis."

Dapat Sehun lihat melalui lirikan matanya, pemuda di sebelahnya membeku mendengar gombalannya. Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan pemuda yang suka menggoda orang seperti ini. Mungkin hanya Jongin dan Baekhyun, selebihnya tidak pernah.

"E-emm, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun bisa melihat –lagi-lagi– melalui lirikan matanya, pemuda di sebelahnya salah tingkah. Sehun kembali tertawa dalam hatinya. Oh yeah, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa menggoda lelaki yang –jika dilihat dari penampilannya– sangat jantan ini. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Pemuda itu kembali menghisap rokoknya, tubuhnya terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting untukmu." Tangan Sehun bergerak untuk membuka kaleng kopinya. "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali terkekeh pelan. _"Well, who knows?"_

Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pelafalan pemuda di sebelahnya. Begitu fasih dan.. terdengar seperti turis-turis. "Kau orang asing?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting untukmu." Pemuda itu kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terkekeh. Ia mulai meminum kopi kalengnya. "Kau benar."

Pemuda itu diam, kembali menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal separuh. Sehunpun ikut terdiam, kopinya cukup membuat bibirnya enggan untuk bergerak. Lagipula, Sehun sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia bicarakan.

Suara jangkrik membuat keheningan tidak sepenuhnya tercipta di antara mereka. Hawa dingin membuat tubuh mereka sesekali bergidik kecil. Asap putih masih terus memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka. Mereka hanya diam, membuat suasana di antara keduanya menjadi sedikit kaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yifan." Suara pemuda itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Rokok di tangan pemuda itu –Yifan– jatuh ke tanah, kemudian hancur diinjak oleh sepatu pemiliknya.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia kembali meminum kopinya.

"Instingku berkata, kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya diam, membiarkan Yifan berceloteh sesuka hatinya.

"Di sini, seperti sekarang ini."

"Maksudmu, kau akan meminta rokok padaku lagi besok?"

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. "Menurutmu?"

Sehun kembali meminum kopinya, kemudian ikut memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku jaket miliknya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan datang ke sini lagi besok."

Yifan kembali terkekeh. "Selera humormu semakin bagus saja."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian melempar kaleng kopinya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Tidak, aku serius."

"Oh." Yifan menyamankan posisi duduknya, kemudian diam, tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

Sehun kembali membuka bungkus rokoknya, mengambil satu dan menyulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran dengan rasa nikotin pada bibirmu."

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Sehun yang mulai kembali merokok. "Apa?"

Sehun ikut menoleh, membalas tatapan Yifan padanya. "Pasanganmu akan menyukainya, jika dia seorang perokok."

Yifan kembali menghadap ke depan, menolak untuk menerima tatapan Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka gadis perokok."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Pasangan tidak selalu harus lawan jenis kan?"

Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Kau sedang melucu sekarang?"

Sehun menghisap rokoknya. "Tidak, aku serius."

"Oh." Yifan mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya. "Jadi kau melenceng?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Asap putih tampak keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku bi."

Yifan kembali bungkam, membuat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sehun terus menghisap rokoknya. Ia pikir, mungkin Yifan sedang shock dengan pernyataannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga merasa begitu."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah menatap Yifan yang hanya bergeming di tempatnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak sepertimu. Aku gay."

Sehun hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan kembali memandang ke depan. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Yifan –mengingat orang-orang di sekitarnya sedikit banyak juga melenceng, Jongin dan Baekhyun misalnya.

"Selama ini aku terus menyangkal fakta itu. Aku terlalu takut."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Akupun begitu. Tapi kita sudah besar dan kurasa kita bisa melakukan apa saja yang kita mau."

Yifan tersenyum kecil, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Terima kasih."

Sehun balas menatap Yifan. "Apa?"

"Kau membuatku menerima kenyataan itu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, aku yang pertama?"

Yifan ikut terkekeh dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Ya."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Yifan kembali dalam kebungkamannya dan Sehun kembali dengan rokoknya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya, berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan mengernyit. Nomor siapa ini?

"Yoboseyo."

_'Yoboseyo. Sehun, cepat jemput aku di kawasan apartemen Baekhyun! Kau tahu lokasinya kan? Cepat, sudah tidak ada bis yang lewat sekarang.'_

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus, membuat Sehun menatap protes layar ponselnya. Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian membuang rokoknya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ibumu?"

"Bukan." Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yifan –sebelum tangan Yifan menahan langkahnya.

"Tunggu."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yifan yang masih duduk dan menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Mungkin.. kau bisa jadi partnerku."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering, dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun. "Itu.. maksudku.. bukankah kau bilang pasanganku akan menyukai bibirku kalau dia seorang.. perokok?"

Sehun semakin bingung dengan pemuda di hadapannya. "Lalu?"

"E-emm, yeah.. jadi.."

"Ya?"

"Jadi.. karena teman-temanku tidak ada yang merokok.."

"Ya..?"

"Emm.. tidak ada sama sekali.."

"A.. ha?"

"Jadi.. aku.."

"Apa?"

Yifan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau.. benar-benar.. tidak mengerti?"

Alis Sehun bertaut ketika mendengar suara Yifan yang memelan dan terkesan malu padanya. "Ya, kurasa aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Well yeah, kurasa ini sedikit.. canggung untuk dibicarakan. Jadi.." Yifan bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian dengan cepat menubrukkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan. Bibirnya sibuk bergerak melumat bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya berkat aksi Yifan yang tiba-tiba. Perlahan, bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk membalas lumatan Yifan. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yifan secara bergantian dengan kasar –seolah ingin mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Yifan –berusaha menikmati permainan mereka.

Yifan mengerang pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong tengkuk Sehun agar mendekat padanya –membuat ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam. Bibirnya mulai kuwalahan menghadapi bibir Sehun yang menghisap bibirnya kuat .

Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya semakin brutal sesaat erangan Yifan menyapa pendengarannya. Ia perlahan menggigit bibir bawah Yifan –membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. Sehun segera menggerakkan lidahnya masuk, kemudian mengacak semua yang ada dalam mulut Yifan.

"Mmhh.. mhh.." Yifan meremas rambut Sehun sensual. Langit-langit mulutnya terasa begitu geli dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam perutnya. Ia turut menggerakkan lidahnya, mempertemukannya dengan daging tak bertulang milik Sehun –membuat saliva mereka tercampur menjadi satu.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yifan. Lidah basah Yifan menyambut lidahnya dan itu membuatnya tertarik untuk menautkan lidah mereka.

"Mmmhh.." Desahan Yifan semakin menggila, membuat nafsu Sehun turut menggila. Sehun menggerakkan lidahnya semakin brutal –mulai dari mengabsen gigi Yifan satu per satu, bergerak secara slow motion di atas langit-langit mulut Yifan, hingga mengajak lidah Yifan bertarung, semua ia lakukan.

"Mhh.. mhh.. Ugh." Yifan mulai kuwalahan mengatur nafasnya. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Sehun keluar.

Sehun menolak. Ia masih terus menggerakkan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Yifan.

Yifan mengerang. Dengan paksa, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya –membuat ciuman mereka terputus dan menyisakan seutas benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Wajah Yifan merah, nafasnya memburu, bibirnya tampak basah oleh saliva mereka.

Sehun menatap Yifan protes, sebelum ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Yifan –mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Apa? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku?"

Yifan masih mengatur nafasnya. Matanya ia edarkan ke mana saja –menolak untuk menatap mata tajam Sehun. "Kau gila? Aku bisa mati."

Sehun tersenyum remeh. Ia menajamkan tatapannya. "Jadi ini?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan membalas tatapan Sehun. "Ya, bagaimana?"

"Lumayan. Aku menyukainya."

Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Yeah, kau sangat brutal."

Sehun memasang seringainya. "Desahanmu cukup sexy."

Yifan mulai salah tingkah. "Su-sudahlah, pergi sana. Kau disuruh pulang kan?"

Sehun terkesiap. "Kau benar." Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yifan dan berbisik pelan. "Psst sst sst.."

Tubuh Yifan menegang mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa ia cukup shock dengan apa yang ditangkap pendengarannya. Baiklah, mungkin Yifan akan memeriksakan indra pendengarannya di rumah sakit besok.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia buru-buru mengecup bibir Yifan dan berbalik. "Besok. Di sini. Jam 7 malam"

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya cepat –masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan. Matanya perlahan bergerak mengikuti punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa rokok ya!" Sehun tertawa kecil setelah meneriakkan kalimatnya pada Yifan –yang terlihat masih membeku. Ia baru sadar, ia belum meninggalkan satu identitaspun untuk Yifan. Biarlah. Toh, mereka besok bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kau benar. Bibirmu memang terasa seperti rokok. Membuatku tenang dan merasa candu.'_

.

.

FIN

.

.

gimana? gimana? aneh yaa? wkwk iya dongz, fic gue gitu lohhhh lol

btw, gue biasanya baca-baca fic gue sendiri yang dulu-dulu, posisiin diri sebagai reader gituuuu :3 dan hasilnya, fic gue lucu-lucu tenyata wkwk

apalagi Two Inches, ya ampun. tuh fic lol bangetz wkwk

lo ngerasa bahasa gue belibet nggak sih? gue ngerasa banget soalnya

gue juga ngerasa alur gue aneh? ya kan?

intinya, gue minta evaluasi dari lo semua. writing-style gue gimana? terlalu belibet apa gimana? alur gue gimana? aneh nggak? konflik yang gue bikin gimana? kurang greget yaa? *iyaaaaaaaa wkwk*

oh iya, jadi, nih fic punya 3 cerita. ceritanya si Jong, Hun, ama Baek. mereka semua terhubung walau cuma dikit. latar waktunya sama, cuma tempatnya aja yang beda.

so, chapter depan bakal ada Baek sama pacarnya. Baek jadi seme apa uke hayyoo?

oke, terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca. makasih juga buat yang udah review di ChanKai, gue sayang kalian :*

mau review? :3

buat yang gasuka couplenya, jangan bash mereka yaaa, bash gue aja :3

ya masangin mereka gue kok, bukan mereka sendiri, jadi, bash gue bakal lebih bermanfaat daripada bash mereka wkwk


	3. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo

.

.

.

That Night

A BaekSoo Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Byun Baekhyun, and Do Kyungsoo, as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

"Aish. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hingga rumahmu menjadi seperti ini, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti tubuh kekasihnya yang berjalan mengitari apartemennya sembari mengomel tidak jelas. Ia bisa melihat sesekali kekasihnya itu mengambil barang-barang yang tidak berada di tempatnya, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat seharusnya berada.

"Berantakan sekali. Aku ingin putus saja kalau kau terus seperti ini."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa yang membuat semua kekacauan ini adalah Jongin –teman sekelompoknya yang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo –kekasihnya– pasti akan marah, memarahinya, lalu membuat semuanya semakin kacau –dengan melempar semua barang yang ada di apartemennya. "Maafkan aku, Soo."

"Maaf tidak akan membantumu membereskan rumahmu. Cepat bantu aku membereskan semuanya!"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan malas, lalu ikut melakukan apa yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo lakukan –membereskan semua kekacauan dalam rumahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ketika kita menikah nanti, kau masih berantakan seperti ini."

"…"

"Aku lelah kalau harus membersihkan rumah setiap hari, Baek."

"…"

"Aku akan benar-benar memutuskanmu, jika saat aku datang besok, rumahmu kembali menjadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Selama ini, kekasihnya selalu berkata seperti itu, dan mereka memang benar-benar putus hubungan. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, 3 hari setelah itu, ponselnya akan dibanjiri dengan SMS, _missed call, Whats App_, dari Kyungsoo seorang. Bahkan, _Path_-nya dipenuhi dengan _notification_ tentang Kyungsoo yang selalu mengunjungi profilnya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum? Kau ingin kita putus?!"

"Ti- tidak. Bukan begitu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Kyungsoo padanya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ti- tidak ada." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kecil –kebiasaannya ketika merasa takut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, lalu ikut kembali pada kegiatannya. Keheningan melanda udara di sekitar mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara benda-benda yang bergesekan dengan meja, serta nafas Baekhyun yang kerap dihela.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?"

"Tidak sebelum rumahmu kembali rapi."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya besok."

"Lalu kita putus?"

"Bu- bukan seperti itu.." Suara Baekhyun memelan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ia selalu kalah bicara dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Terkadang, ia meragukan statusnya sebagai seorang _top_. Seorang _top_ harusnya tidak takut pada _bottom_-nya bukan?

"Kita bisa keluar besok, Baek. Akan terasa lebih menyenangkan kalau tidak ada tanggungan di rumah."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudahlah, tidak apa. Ia menyerah. Lagipula, apa salahnya bersih-bersih rumah sendiri?

"Apa kau masih berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan si hitam dan si pucat itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba _out of topic. _"Maksudmu.. Sehun dan Jongin?"

"Mau siapa lagi?"

"_Well._. aku masih berteman dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. "Tidak sedekat dulu kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Sehun biasa menggodamu, sekarang tidak lagi kan?"

"..."

"Jongin juga sering menggodamu bukan? Ah, kekasihku ini terlalu laku atau terlalu genit?"

"Te- tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak terlalu dekat kok."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Pasalnya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin menggodanya dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia hanya takut jika mungkin ada barang Jongin yang tertinggal dan Jongin kembali ke rumahnya, lalu bertemu Kyungsoo, dan berakhir dengan telinganya yang memerah karena omelan dan jeweran kekasihnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bantingan pada pintu rumahnya dan kata putus yang dibentakkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus mulai menjauh dari mereka, Baek."

"Tapi-"

"Mereka tidak baik untukmu."

"Meraka ba-"

"Terlebih untuk kita."

"Tidak, Soo. Me-"

"Mereka belum punya kekasih 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mereka jadikan pelampiasan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Nafsu. Aku yakin mereka orang-orang yang mesum."

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah. Membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah mereka itu sangat.. menggelikan. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku mau bermain dengan mereka."

"Maka dari itu, jauhi mereka."

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu padaku, Soo. Mereka sudah tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih." _yang menyeramkan sepertimu_, lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi Baek, kau-" Kata-kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terhenti, membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

"Kenapa, Soo?"

"Kau yakin sudah tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin?" Kini getarannnya terdengar semakin hebat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Eung."

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini?" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Menunjukkan pada Baekhyun matanya yang membesar dan berkaca-kaca. Serta menunjukkan pada kekasihnhya apa yang ditemukannya. Sebuah kondom dengan nama Jongin tertulis di bungkusnya.

Sial. Pasti Jongin sedang menjebaknya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "_Well.. _I- itu..."

"Kau mengkhianatiku?" Mata Kyungsoo terlihat semakin basah.

"S- soo, a-aku..."

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai menangis dengan tangan yang sesekali mengusap wajahnya. "Sebenarnya-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Kita putus, sekarang."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Tapi, Soo-"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan pergi saat rumahmu benar-benar bersih dan semua bahan makanan yang kubawa benar-benar tertata rapi di _pantry_-mu. Kau tidak usah memikirkan semua itu." Kyungsoo mulai menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya yang hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal mengepel 10 petak ubin dan semuanya bersih.

"Soo, dengar-"

"Cukup, Baek. Aku tidak mau tau." Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju pantry setelah menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel, kemudian dengan cepat menyambar kantung plasting bawaannya dan mulai memindahkan isinya ke lemari makanan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka. Setelah sekian lama kita berhubungan, aku pikir kau memang benar benar memegang komitmenmu."

"Soo, a-"

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes. "Tapi sekarang apa? Kau mengkhianatiku dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

"Kyungsoo, ak-"

Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya,berusaha meletakkan tuna kaleng di rak yang paling tinggi. "Aku sudah meninggalkan semua ini untukmu. Aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa-"

CUP

Bibir Kyungsoo mendadak bungkam setelah sebuah kecupan Baekhyun daratkan di atasnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya, dengan tangan kekasihnya yang memegang pinggangnya. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah terduduk di atas meja _pantry _milik Baekhyun, matanya bisa melihat kekasihnya tengah berdiri dengan tatapan yang lembut di matanya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Membuat setetes bening kembali meluncur dari mata bulatnya. "Aku percaya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menghapus air mata kekasihnya dan mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo kembali menghadapnya. "Kalau begitu, harusnya kau mendengar penjelasanku, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke segala arah -kemana saja asal bukan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kondomnya masih ada di bungkusnya 'kan? Itu berarti benda itu belum dipakai. Apa mungkin jika Jongin sudah melakukannya denganku?"

"Mungkin saja kalian sudah melakukannya tanpa kondom. Makanya kondom itu ditinggalkan begitu saja."

Baekhyun hanya memperlebar senyumnya. "Haruskah kuperlihatkan lubangku padamu?"

"Mungkin saja kau sudah membersihkannya sebelum aku datang ke sini, atau kau yang menjadi _top._"

"Baiklah, kita berpikir logis saja sekarang. Apakah mungkin seseorang menamai kondom yang dibelinya?"

Tangisan Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia mengernyit bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, Jongin pasti sengaja 'kan? Ia berusaha menjebakku, Soo."

"Tapi-"

"Atau dia memang tidak ingin kehilangan kondomnya itu ,makanya ia menamainya. Lalu tanpa sengaja, jatuh ketika merogoh sakunya, bisa saja 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir seperti itu tadi? "Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Soo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, ia memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pipi Baekhyun, lalu mengecupnya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"Hn. Aku juga."

Kyungsoo menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menenggalamkan wajahnya dalam dada Baekhyun, menggeseknya pelan seperti anak kucing yang ada di rumahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Jongin kemari?"

"Kami ada tugas Seni, membuat pot bunga."

"Pot bunga? Bagaiman hasilnya?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Menurutmu, kira-kira bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin.. hancur?"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, menunduk dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di dadanya. "Mengapa hancur?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, kemudian memasukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau buta seni."

"Aku bisa menyanyi."

"Baiklah, selain menyanyi."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. "Kyungsoo-ya."

"Hm?"

"Tubuhmu ringan sekali sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa mengangkatmu hanya dengan mengangkat pinggangmu tadi, bukankah itu ringan sekali?"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. "Mungkin kau yang menjadi lebih kuat sekarang, bukan aku yang menjadi ringan."

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh. "Omong kosong. Aku tidak melakukan latihan apapun akhir-akhir ini. Mana mungkin aku menjadi lebih kuat?"

"Mungkin saja, Baek. Mungkin saja."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, katakan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau jadi kurus, eh?"

"_Well, _aku sedang dalam program diet."

"Diet? Kau ingin kurus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka orang kurus."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin kurus agar kau tidak melihat orang lain selain aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo di hadapannya. "Aku akan lebih menyukaimu saat kau makan banyak."

"..."

"Terlebih jika melakuakannya denganku."

"Lalu kita sama-sama gemuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah itu lucu? Kita bisa menggelinding bersama saat berpelukan seperti ini"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Tapi semua pakaian kita menjadi tidak muat, Baek."

"Kita jadi bisa belanja bersama 'kan? Kita sudah jarang melakuakan itu."

"..."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Eung?"

"Tentang kejadian yang tadi..-"

"Sudahlah. Aku percaya padamu sekarang."

"Terima kasih."

"Terimakasih juga telah bersabar menghadapiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. "Kyungsoo-ya, tatap aku."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya. "Apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun segera menubrukkan bibir mereka. Membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Membuat mata mereka terpejam seketika.

Baekhyun melakukan apa yang belum pernah ia lakukan -melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Ia melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo bergantian. Membuat bibir kekasihnya basah dengan saliva miliknya.

Kyungsoo ikut melakukan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak jarang, desahan turut keluar dari bibirnya.

Pasokan oksigen yang terus berkurang membuat mereka terpaksa mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Mereka bertatapan lama, seolah berbicara dengan mata lebih menarik dari lisan.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak penah melakukan itu padamu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Bahkan ciuman yang seperti ini saja baru sekali. Apa mungkin aku melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain?"

"Kau masih membahas masalah tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Maka dari itu, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan itu denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Melakukan itu berarti menandai tubuh masing-masing bukan? Kita tidak akan mencurigai satu sama lain setelah itu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ketika kau sudah melakukan itu denganku, kau menjadi tenang -tenang saja ketika ada orang yang menyentuhmu,karena kau terlanjur menganggap keperjakkaanmu sudah aku ambil."

"Maksudmu?"

"Komitmenmu terhadapku akan menjadi semakin lemah, Baek."

"Tapi, Soo-"

"Tidak, Baek."

"Aku tidak tahan."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun malas. "Selesaikan saja sendiri."

Baekhyun merengut. "Ayolah~"

"Tidak."

"Soo, pleasee~"

"Tidak."

"Kondom milik Jongin itu mahal sekali. Sayang kalau tidak digunakan."

"Lalu?"

"Yang itu rasa _Strawberry._"

Mata Kyungsoo mendadak berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mau ya?"

"Baiklah. Ayo ke kamar"

"Kamar? Tidak usah. Aku sudah tak tahan, di sini saja."

"Kau gila?"

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo telah terbaring di meja _pantry _dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menindihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum menang menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya. "Bersiaplah, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah. "Eung. Hati-hati saat melakuakannya, Baek."

"Tentu, aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Awas kepalamu, kau bisa terantuk lemari."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, lalu mulai melucuti pakaian mereka dan memasang kondom milik Jongin pada kebanggaannya. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kebanggaan Baekhyun yang menjadi bewarna merah muda.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa lucu saja melihat adikmu bewarna _pink._" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, disusul dengan Baekhyun yang baru menyadari betapa lucu dan imutnya adik miliknya.

"So, Should we start the oral, now?"

.

.

FIN

.

.

wkwk gaje banget iwyuh~

so sorry update-nya lama. gue sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. nah, mumpung sekarang gue lagi pekan uts, gue nyempetin nulis. dan walla~ hasilnya gaje banget wkwk

nah, ada yang usul nih buat nggabungin semuanya jadi satu. jadi, mereka bakal ketemu semua. gue bakal buat insyaAllah, tapi nunggu kepala gue ada pelanginya yaa? biar hasilnya nggak kayak gini~ :3

makasih buat yang udah review di hunris ama chankai. gue sayang kalian :*

at least, mau review? :3

tumben cuap-cuapnya dikit? iya, gue lagi males cerewet wkwk

masih inget aturan review kan? bash gapapa asal bukan cast 'n couple-nya, oke?

muaaach :*


End file.
